


Forged After the Time of Gods and Monsters

by ckret2



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, mentions of the Grand Architect & Shockwave & Onyx Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: Scorponok wasn’t born a beast; but he made himself one as fast as he could, back in the day when that sort of thing was still allowed, if you had the power and money to demand it. Scorponok made no shrines and carried no tokens to him, but he considered Onyx Prime his patron.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Forged After the Time of Gods and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the zine [Rise Up: A Decepticon Anthology](https://decepticontent-zine.tumblr.com/). The zine was divided into three sections, with each one having a different theme; my section was “What makes a Decepticon?” Digital copies were emailed out last week so we're now free to post our works! I wrote two pieces on Scorponok, a long fic and a short character study; [the long fic is here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536612).

Scorponok often lamented that he was forged at exactly the wrong time: just too late to be a part of the era when titans roamed and beasts conquered and abominations conjoined; but just early enough, tantalizingly close enough, that he had a chance to learn about the time of gods and monsters—before Nova Prime and the Senate gilded over their past with cheap, tacky gold leaf. How he yearned to match his power against the behemoths of myths and legend—to prove his true strength, to strive for true strength.

Instead, what did he get? Underground gladiatorial battles, sneered at by the upper classes. Pathetic, untested soldiers who only knew how to point cheap guns and pull the triggers. Prissy Primes that hurried to wash their hands clean if a drop of warm energon should fall on their dull flat fingers—didn’t they know that real Primes had claws? That their hands should steam with freshly-spilled fuel? Scorponok wasn’t born a beast; but he made himself one as fast as he could, back in the day when that sort of thing was still allowed, if you had the power and money to demand it. Scorponok made no shrines and carried no tokens to him, but he considered Onyx Prime his patron.

Eventually, the Grand Architect would tell Scorponok who Onyx Prime was, sneering at Scorponok’s childish affection for a false god; Scorponok, however, was not disappointed, but fervently delighted. Onyx Prime, the product not of a chance of a randomized hot spot, but of a single brilliant scientist’s careful tinkering with reality; what could be better?

Shockwave thought he’d disproven the splendor of the Primacy. He was wrong. In Scorponok’s optics, he’d done something far greater. He’d proven something Scorponok had believed his whole life. Gods didn’t manifest from the aether, their divinity fully formed: they could be built from monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> Post for this fic available on [tumblr](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/616690730104193024/forged-after-the-time-of-gods-and-monsters). Comments/reblogs there are highly appreciated (as are comments here)!


End file.
